El error y el ladrón
by Insaneslasher
Summary: YAOI. KakaIru. Alguien ha estado robando a Iruka. Kakashi se ofrece a ayudar. Pero no todo es lo que parece...
1. Chapter 1

Ocho de la tarde de un día de mediados de verano. Una figura alta y morena se deslizaba por las acaloradas calles de Konoha. Era Iruka, que tras un largo y agotador día de trabajo en la academia ninja primero y en la oficina central después regresaba a su casa. El chunnin saludó a algunos conocidos por el camino, parándose a charlar con el padre de uno de sus alumnos.

Tras varios minutos, Iruka llegó silbando a la puerta de su casa, feliz por la idea de poder darse una buena ducha fría. Hizo los sellos necesarios para desactivar los jutsus de protección, introdujo la llave y esquivó hábilmente las trampas en la entrada.

Dejó su cartera y los rollos que había estado sosteniendo en el suelo y se estiró con un suspiro de satisfacción. Miró a su alrededor, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello.

"Uhm… "Había algo fuera de su sitio. El profesor no estaba muy seguro de qué era, pero sabía que algo no estaba como debería estar. Sus ojos escanearon el pequeño apartamento, pero siguió sin saber que era lo que estaba mal. Dejó que su chacra se extendiera por la estancia, y no sintió la presencia de nadie. Y sin embargo…

Iruka negó con la cabeza. Debían de ser imaginaciones suyas.

El chunnin entró en su cuarto de baño y se desvistió. Entró en la ducha y encendió el grifo. Ah, el agua caliente se sentía genial contra sus músculos agarrotados… Iruka estuvo varios segundos bajo el chorro de agua antes de comenzar a enjabonarse.

Varios minutos después, El chunnin salió del cuarto de baño empapado y con una toalla atada alrededor de la cintura. Al pasar junto a la puerta se fijó en la cesta de la ropa sucia, que estaba llena hasta los bordes.

"¡Mierda!", pensó Iruka, golpeándose en la frente con la palma de la mano, "¡Se me ha vuelto a olvidar hacer la colada!". El hombre suspiró. "Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Si no recuerdo mal, aún me queda una muda de calzoncillos limpia… "

Abrió la cajonera a los pies de la cama.

"¿Uh?"

El cajón de la ropa interior estaba vacío.

Con un gruñido, Iruka se puso su último par de pantalones limpios y se dispuso a poner una lavadora.

Desde que Sunagakure se fundó, en la academia ninja de esta villa perdida hubo siempre un mes de vacaciones en agosto. Sin embargo, la razón de esto era meramente climatológica: en agosto las temperaturas podían llegar fácilmente a alcanzar los 60ºC.

Cuidar de un grupo de niños sobreexcitados por el calor y armados con shurinkens y kunais a una temperatura así era considerado una tortura destinada sólo a ninjas exiliados de nivel S.

En Konoha, donde "sólo" llegaban a los 35ºC, no había vacaciones en la academia ninja.

Iruka salió de la susodicha academia, resoplando. El sensei estaba rojo de furia… literalmente.

Konohamaru le había intentado hacerle la típica broma de colocar un cubo de pintura sobre una puerta. Pero gracias a sus reflejos de ninja y a que sus años de bromista le habían otorgado un profundo conocimiento sobre los hábitos de sus alumnos, Iruka había conseguido detener el cubo de pintura justo antes de que este se volcara. El sensei le había ordenado a Udon que colocara el cubo sobre su mesa y había comenzado a echarle la bronca pertinente a Konohamaru.

Iruka había experimentado una sensación de orgullo por haber sido capaz de coger el cubo. Y precisamente por ello, el chunnin se enfadó bastante cuando Udon tropezó, haciendo que el cubo de pintura roja se derramara sobre los pantalones de su profesor.

Al llegar a casa, el sensei consultó su reloj. No tenía tiempo para ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y llegar a la oficina a tiempo, así que se conformó con limpiarse la poca pintura que había llegado a mancharle la piel y cambiarse de cintura para abajo.

Iruka se quitó las sandalias, los pantalones y los boxers, y abrió el cajón de la ropa.

El chunnin entornó los ojos inquisitivamente. "¿Pero qué…?"

Fue a mirar la cesta de la ropa sucia. Esta estaba casi vacía, ya que había hecho la colada hacía un par de días. Contó el número de calzoncillos que había en la cesta y luego volvió al cajón para contarlos también.

A continuación miró bajo la cama, bajo la cajonera, bajo la mesa, en la bañera… registró la casa entera y no encontró ningún calzoncillo más.

Aquella era la primera vez que al chunnin se le había ocurrido contar cuantos calzoncillos tenía. Pese a todo, Iruka estaba bastante seguro de que siempre había poseído más de tres mudas.

El chunnin pensó en seguir buscando, pero entonces miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para eso. Se terminó de vestir rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina.

Iruka entró sigilosamente en su casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó lentamente hasta la cajonera. El mueble de madera le pareció frío y cruel, así que Iruka cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la cajonera había vuelto a convertirse en un objeto completamente inofensivo.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó lenta, deliberadamente.

Abrió el cajón…

Era oficial. Alguien estaba robándole la ropa interior.

- ¡Animo, Iruka! – Anko le pegó al de la coleta una palmada en la espalda, y la fuerza del impacto hizo que este se doblara sobre su mesa - ¡A lo mejor sólo es un pervertido!

Iruka parpadeó.

- ¿Qué?  
- ¡Que a lo mejor el que te está robando los gallumbos sólo es un pervertido! – repitió la chica.  
- ¡Por supuesto que…! – El sensei se interrumpió - ¿Quién, si no un pervertido, va a robarme la ropa interior?  
- Alguien que quiera robarte un vello púbico para hacer un muñeco de vudú – sugirió Anko alegremente.  
- ¿… cómo?  
- ¿Quién quiere robarle a quién un vello púbico para hacer un muñeco de vudú? – preguntó Genma, que acababa de llegar a la oficina central, mientras mordisqueaba la aguja que había entre sus labios.  
- El que le ha robado los calzoncillos a Iruka – explicó Anko, sonriente.  
- ¿Q…¡Anko! – protestó el chunnin.

Junto a Genma, Raidou arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Alguien le ha robado los calzoncillos a Iruka? – dijo, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.  
- ¡No! – gritó Iruka, sonrojándose.  
- Sí – insistió Anko.  
- ¿Y no podían haberle quitado un pelo de la cabeza para hacer el muñeco de vudú? Habría sido más fácil… - dijo Genma, y se rascó pensativo la barbilla.  
- El vello púbico es más efectivo que el pelo de la cabeza en al menos cuarenta y dos de los métodos habituales de hacer muñecos de vudú – explicó la chica con calma.

Durante varios silenciosos segundos, los hombres presentes consideraron lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser que Anko conociera ni tan siquiera un método para hacer muñecos de vudú.

- ¿Y para qué quieren hacer un muñeco de vudú de Iruka? – pregunto Raidou tras el corto silencio.  
- ¡Para nada¡Nadie está haciendo ningún muñeco de vudú! – gritó el de la coleta, molesto - ¡El que me está robando la ropa interior es un pervertido, eso es todo!  
- ¡Exacto! – corroboró Anko al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, y luego – Probablemente…  
- Anko… - avisó el sensei, furioso.  
- Bueno, tampoco es como si Iruka tuviera ningún enemigo que quisiera hacer un muñeco de vudú de él… - comentó Genma distraídamente.  
- ¡Eh¡Que yo tengo muchos enemigos! – protestó el moreno, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido. Iruka tenía razones para estarlo. Para muchos ninjas, el tener un gran número de enemigos era una prueba de fuerza y valía. El sensei siempre había pensado que aquello era una tontería, pero eso no significaba que el comentario fuera menos insultante.  
- ¿Por ejemplo? – preguntó Anko, desafiándolo a darle nombres.  
- Bueno, está Mizuki… - Comenzó a decir Iruka.  
- Sigue en la cárcel¿no?  
- ¿Y que hay de sus alumnos? – sugirió Raidou.  
- ¡Eso! Iruka¿has suspendido a algún alumno últimamente? – preguntó Anko, agitando un brazo en el aire.  
- ¿Estáis de broma, verdad¡Tengo trampas en casa¡Trampas que ninguno de mis estudiantes sabría desactivar!

El de la coleta frunció el entrecejo. Estaba seguro de ello. Al fin y al cabo, sus estudiantes habían sido uno de los factores que había considerado al diseñar las trampas. Esa era una de las razones de que, por ejemplo, ninguna de ellas fuera mortal.

- ¡Vaaale, vaaale…¡No te pongas así! – dijo la chica.  
- Ha sido un pervertido, y no se hable más – dio por finalizada la discusión Iruka, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de determinación.  
- ¿Quién ha sido un pervertido? – preguntó alguien. El chunnin alzó la mirada, y vio que era Kakashi.  
- El que le ha robado a Iruka los… - comenzó Anko, pero se vio forzada a detenerse cuando Iruka le tapó la boca.  
- ¡Anko¡Deja de contárselo a todo el mundo! – gritó el moreno, y luego apartó las manos de Anko cuando esta le mordió los dedos con unos dientes sorprendentemente afilados.  
- ¡Tranquilízate, tío! – dijo Anko, haciéndole un gesto obsceno – Total, tampoco es para tanto. Sólo te han robado los calzoncillos…  
- ¡Anko! – protestó Iruka, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.  
- Vaya. Sí que parece obra de un pervertido… - comentó Kakashi sin mucho interés. Acto seguido, le entregó el informe de su última misión a Iruka. - ¿Has probado a poner trampas?  
- ¿Hm? Ya tengo – contestó lacónicamente el sensei.

Empezó a revisar el informe al tiempo que ignoraba a Anko, Genma y Raidou, que discutían sobre quién podría ser el ladrón.

El chunnin notó que el informe estaba manchado de barro y algo que probablemente era salsa barbacoa, escrito con una letra pequeña e inteligible para cualquiera que no tuviera que corregir diariamente los deberes de un grupo niños pequeños. "¿Tan difícil es redactar algo con claridad?", se preguntó. Además, comprobó que varios datos del informe de Kakashi estaban en la casilla errónea. Iruka comenzó a hacer una lista mental con todos los errores que había en el informe.

- Quizá deberías renovarlas – sugirió Kakashi.  
- Oh, va a hacerlo – Anko hizo una breve pausa en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Genma y Raidou para responder a Kakashi - Se ha pedido un día libre pasado mañana para eso.  
- Mm. Pasado mañana no tengo nada que hacer. Podría ayudarte…  
- Gracias por la oferta, Kakashi-san, es muy amable por tu parte, pero…  
- Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana – contestó rápidamente el jounin, al tiempo que realizaba varios sellos.  
- …pero no es necesario, y… - Iruka se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Kakashi había desaparecido en una nube de humo – Hmph. Odio cuando hacen eso.  
CONTINUARÁ...  



	2. Chapter 2

Iruka se despertó y se estiró. Se sentía bien descansado y sorprendentemente relajado. Se rascó la pierna con tranquilidad, disfrutando del tacto suave de sus sabanas, y consultó su reloj.

"¡Mierda!¡Se me ha hecho tarde!", pensó. "¿Por qué no ha sonado el despertador?"

Iruka arrojó las sabanas que lo cubrían al suelo y se levantó apresuradamente para luego volver a tumbarse al recordar que había pedido el día libre para mejorar sus trampas.

El chunnin se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño, donde se dio un largo baño caliente. El Umino adoraba su trabajo en la academia ninja, y trabajar en la oficina central no sólo le parecía una oportunidad fantástica para ayudar a Konoha, sino que además le permitía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en su querida villa. Sin embargo, el chunnin tenía que admitir que en momentos como estos echaba de menos tener el tiempo necesario para darse un baño en lugar de una ducha.

Una hora después, tras hacer su tabla de ejercicios matutina (estiramientos, correr quince kilómetros y varias de tablas de flexiones) y desayunar (un café con leche, una tostada y una naranja), el chunnin se dispuso a renovar completamente su sistema de seguridad.

Tenía un par de diseños en la cabeza, y una idea que, una vez pulida, podría ser la base de algo bastante efectivo. Además le apetecía hacer un par de pruebas con varios sellos que no había utilizado nunca para ver como estos podían mejorar su técnica de construcción de trampas. El chunnin comenzó a desmontar una de las primeras instalaciones que había colocado en su casa y a cambiar su complejo sistema de poleas.

Mientras comenzaba a trabajar, sonó el timbre de su puerta. Iruka se levantó y miró por la mirilla de la puerta de la entrada.

De pie en el pasillo del edificio estaba Kakashi Hatake.

"¿Kakashi¿Qué hace él…?" Iruka recordó la conversación que había tenido con el hombre en la oficina central. " ¡Ah¡Se me había olvidado¡Dijo que vendría! Pero… pensé que estaba bromeando…" Confundido, el hombre abrió la puerta.

Kakashi, que había estado leyendo el último tomo de la serie Icha Icha, levantó la mirada y arqueó su único ojo visible.

- Hola, Iruka-sensei – saludó el hombre, elevando una mano en el aire.  
- Buenos días, Kakashi-san – contestó el moreno, indicándole con un gesto que entrara. Pasaron varios incómodos segundos durante los cuales Kakashi no se dio por aludido, tras los cuales el chunnin dijo: - Pasa, por favor.

El jounin entró, y por el movimiento de la tela de su mascara y la forma en que su ojo se cerró, Kakashi estaba sonriendo

- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? – preguntó con un tono aburrido el más alto de los dos.  
- En realidad, Kakashi-san, aunque agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir… – comenzó el más bajo de los dos al tiempo que trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decir.  
- Oh, no es molestia. Tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer… - Kakashi se encogió de hombros.  
- Aún así, no puedo aceptar tu ayuda, yo…  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el mayor con una voz en la que podía atisbarse cierta curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza.  
- Bueno… la verdad es que… - La verdad era que Iruka era bastante paranoico en lo que a su sistema de seguridad concernía, pero no podías decirle a otro ninja de tu misma villa que no confiabas en él. No era ni inteligente ni educado – No querría hacerte perder el tiempo inútilmente… - improvisó.  
- Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. No hay ninguna misión para mí – contestó el del cabello plateado alegremente.

El chunnin asintió. Sabía a lo que se refería Kakashi. Últimamente sólo llegaban a la villa peticiones para la realización de misiones de grado D o C y alguna que otra de grado B. No era de extrañar que no le hubieran asignado al jounin ninguna.

- Aún así… - El más joven trató desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa. No encontró ninguna. El sensei suspiró – Supongo… supongo que si no tienes ninguna misión, entonces… - hizo un gesto vago.  
- No tengo – insistió Kakashi - ¿Por dónde te apetece que empecemos?

- El mecanismo de esta trampa es bastante bueno – comentó Kakashi, y en su voz Iruka pudo apreciar cierto tono de admiración – Sé de jounins que no serían capaces de hacer esto ni en sueños.  
- Gracias – contestó el moreno, sonrojándose.

"Y pensar que aprendí a hacer esto a base de hacer bromas a mis profesores…" El chunnin sonrió al recordar una broma especialmente elaborada que le había tendido a su profesor de la Academia Ninja. Había estado castigado durante tres meses por ella, pero ver la expresión de su viejo profesor bien había merecido la pena…

- ¿Has pensado en hacerte Tokubetsu Jounin? Con tus habilidades diseñando sistemas de seguridad, podrías conseguirte un puesto en la sección de protección. Quizá hasta podrías entrar en el ANBU – sugirió el mayor sin mucho interés.

Iruka negó con la cabeza, fijó un cable en el espacio entre una viga y el techo y dijo:

- Fabricar esto – y señaló la trampa que estaba construyendo - es un hobby para mí. Si fuera mi trabajo, no disfrutaría tanto diseñándolas – explicó. Kakashi asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Entendía lo que el otro hombre quería decir - ¿Puedes pasarme un…? – comenzó a pedir el de la coleta, sólo par detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que el mayor ya le estaba tendiendo un kunai. El chunnin sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo – Además, no debo ser tan bueno si ese maldito ladrón ha sido capaz de entrar en mi casa.

El del cabello plateado se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

- A lo mejor el ladrón es muy bueno – sugirió, un dedo levantado en el aire para remarcar sus palabras.  
- Quizá… - comentó distraído el más joven – Pero cualquier persona peligrosa que quiera entrar en Konoha será también muy buena.

Kakashi miró con expresión aburrida la caja de herramientas abierta que había junto a la escalera en la que Iruka estaba montado.

- ¿Tienes algún sospechoso? – preguntó el del cabello plateado mientras examinaba una cuerda.

Sabiendo que el otro hombre se refería al incidente del robo de su ropa interior, Iruka contestó:

- Anko opina que es Jiraiya. Genma dice que es Konohamaru.  
- Jiraiya no haría algo así. Él es muy heterosexual – señaló Kakahi.  
- Ya se lo he dicho a Anko.  
- Y Konohamaru… - el más alto se rascó el mentón - ¿Quién es Konohamaru?  
- El nieto de Sarutobi y uno de mis estudiantes – Explicó el chunnin.  
- Ah, sí – había oído hablar del niño. Por lo visto, era un chaval travieso que había escogido a Naruto como modelo a seguir. Compadeció al otro hombre. Al pobre sensei parecían tocarle siempre los alumnos más revoltosos – Él no podría sortear todo esto.  
- Eso díselo a Genma… ¿Me pasas…? – Kakashi le entregó una aguja – Gracias.

Tres horas después, Iruka y Kakashi terminaron de convertir la casa del primero en el equivalente ninja de un campo de minas. Entre ambos recogieron las herramientas e Iruka las guardó.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del pequeño apartamento.

- Mm. Tengo un poco de sed – comentó Kakashi.  
- ¡Oh! – el más joven se sonrojó, avergonzado por sus pésimas dotes como anfitrión - Creo que tengo un par de cervezas en la nevera… - el chunnin se dirigió al frigorífico.  
- En realidad, ahora tengo que irme – explicó el jounin rápidamente – Debo… uh… ir a… lavar… a… mis perros ninja – se disculpó.  
- Uh… vale – contestó Iruka con el entrecejo fruncido. Era bastante obvio que el otro hombre le estaba mintiendo. "Si no quiere o no puede tomarse una cerveza, pues muy bien, pero… ¿No era lo que ha dicho una indirecta para que le ofreciera una copa?", se preguntó el chunnin, confuso. El otro hombre lo desconcertaba.

- ¿Quedamos mañana a las ocho y media en El Shurinken Volador? – dijo de repente Kakashi, y luego, cuando el más joven pareció dudar – y así me das las gracias por la ayuda.  
- ¡Ah! Sí, claro – Iruka asintió con la cabeza.

Pese a que el hombre tenía la mayor parte del rostro cubierta, era fácil adivinar que el hombre sonrió ante esto.

Kakashi giró sobre sus talones con agilidad y se dirigió a la entrada. Allí se puso las sandalias. El más bajo de los dos se apresuró a abrirle la puerta, y Kakashi salió del apartamento.

- Adiós, Kakashi-san.  
- Hasta mañana – Se despidió el jounin. Pese a que uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto, a Iruka le pareció que el otro hombre le había guiñado un ojo.  
CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

El Shurinken Volador era un local situado en el centro de Konoha, entre una heladería famosa por sus batidos de chocolate y una zapatería. El pub era uno de los preferidos entre los shinobis de la villa oculta.

Era amplio, con una barra en la pared de la izquierda, mesas junto a la pared de la derecha, una pequeña pista de baile en medio y varias mesas de billar al fondo del establecimiento. La música era variada y las bebidas más baratas que en otros locales cercanos, pero lo que de verdad lo hacía el bar preferido por los ninjas era que el local estaba siempre perfectamente iluminado, a diferencia de la mayoría de los pubs.

Esto provocaba que el establecimiento careciera de la atmósfera intimista que otros bares tenían, pero también facilitaba una visión perfecta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el establecimiento. Nadie podía esconderse en las sombras de El Shurinken Volador por la sencilla razón de que no había sombras.

Sentado en la barra de El Shurinken Volador estaba Iruka. Un vaso de cerveza casi vacío reposaba frente a él. El chunnin llevaba ya media hora esperando a que Kakashi llegara.

"Debería habérmelo imaginado", pensó Iruka. "Sobre todo considerando lo mucho que se queja Naruto de que Kakashi siempre llega tarde…"

Observó con aburrimiento al camarero, que en aquellos momentos estaba lavando un vaso.

- Hola, Iruka-sensei – saludó una voz conocida tras él.

"¡Al fin!", pensó, y dándose la vuelta al tiempo que señalaba acusadoramente al hombre exclamó:

- ¡Llegas tar…! – la palabras desaparecieron en su boca cuando el profesor vio a Kakashi.

El jounin llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa de cuello vuelto de color azul oscuro que resaltaba el color plateado de su pelo. Seguía llevando la mascara puesta, pero se había quitado el hitai ate. Parte de su plateado cabello caía sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara, cubriendo parcialmente su ojo sharingan al tiempo que le daba a Kakashi un aspecto de lo más apetecible.

Iruka se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando al otro hombre con la boca abierta, así que la cerró, carraspeando.

Fingiendo que no había notado la reacción del más joven, Kakashi dijo:

- Lo siento. De camino hacia aquí vi que el ornitorrinco de una niña se había subido a una farola, así que tuve que subir a rescatarlo. Cuando lo hice la niña se convirtió en una princesa y me pidió que la ayudara a recuperar el reino que su malvado abuelo le había arrebatado, y…

- ¡Mentiroso! – acusó Iruka cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión de ver a Kakashi vestido así.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca con un gesto de falso arrepentimiento y se sentó junto a Iruka. "Cómo se nota que Naruto y Sakura fueron estudiantes suyos…", reflexionó el del cabello plateado.

El chunnin pegó un pequeño sorbo a su vaso, en un intento de disimular los lujuriosos pensamientos que lo habían asaltado al ver al mayor así. Se sintió un tanto avergonzado por no haberse puesto otra cosa.

El más joven no lo sabía, pero Kakashi había tenido una reacción similar al ver al otro hombre. Iruka llevaba puesto un par de vaqueros gastados en lugar de sus habituales pantalones de uniforme. Además, aunque seguía llevando la camisa de manga larga estándar en los ninjas, se había quitado el chaleco protector. Por último, él también había decidido dejar su hitai ate en casa, y varios mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro de una manera absolutamente adorable.

Al tiempo que Iruka dejaba su vaso, ahora vacío, sobre la barra, Kakashi le hizo un gesto al camarero para que les trajera dos cervezas. Una vez que ambas bebidas estuvieron sobre la superficie de madera, Iruka comenzó a buscar su cartera sólo para detenerse cuando Kakashi posó una de sus manos enguantadas en su brazo.

- Yo pago – dijo el jounin, sus ojos arqueándose en una sonrisa.

Iruka tragó saliva. La sensación de la mano del otro hombre le había dejado sin aire. Respiró hondo, y con una tranquilidad que no sentía respondió:

- Pero Kakashi-san, se supone que tengo que invitarte para darte las gracias por lo del otro día… - comenzó, pero el mayor negó con la cabeza.

­- Paga tú la siguiente ronda – sugirió al tiempo que le daba el dinero al camarero.

- Bueno… de acuerdo – aceptó el de la coleta, y bebió un poco de su vaso.

- Y entonces Kunitaro-sensei se dio la vuelta y dijo "Noriko-kun, cuando dijiste ventana, ¿a qué te referías?" – terminó de relatar su anécdota Iruka. Ambos hombre se rieron.

- Había oído alguna historia sobre como eras de niño, pero veo que eras aún más travieso de lo que dicen – comentó Kakashi cuando ambos dejaron de reírse.

- Ah, eso depende de a quien le preguntes – respondió el más joven con picardía.

El jounin asintió con la cabeza, y elevó su vaso de cerveza en el aire. Una vez más, Iruka giró la cabeza y fingió que miraba al grupo que estaba jugando al billar al fondo de la sala. Kakashi sonrió. El sensei había actuado de la misma manera cada vez que él había hecho ademán de beber. Le gustó la sutil manera en que el chunnin le demostraba su respeto por el deseo de Kakashi de mantener su rostro secreto.

Cuando el vaso volvió a estar sobre la barra, Iruka se giró y continuó hablando. Kakashi le escuchó con atención.

"¿Quién iba a pensar que un chunnin puede tener una vida tan interesante?", pensó el mayor.

Pronto Kakashi e Iruka acabaron su cuarto y quinto vaso de cerveza respectivamente. El del cabello plateado pidió otra ronda, y tras una corta discusión sobre quien iba a pagarla, decidieron pagar cada uno su bebida.

Kakashi miró por el rabillo del ojo al otro hombre. El plan no estaba yendo como había esperado. Oh, se lo estaban pasando genial, sí, pero Iruka había demostrado tener mucho más aguante bebiendo alcohol de lo que el jounin había esperado.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a emborracharlo así?", se preguntó, desolado. Por la forma en que había actuado Iruka en la fiesta de navidad que había organizado la villa, había supuesto que emborracharlo sería más fácil. "Claro que tampoco vi cuanto bebió en esa fiesta…"

- Bueno, Kakashi-san, ¿qué hay de ti? – preguntó Iruka.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué hay de mí?

- Estoy seguro de que tienes millones de historias apasionantes – le invitó a hablar el chunnin.

Le apetecía que el otro hombre le contara algo sobre él. Kakashi había hablado durante la conversación, por supuesto, pero sólo sobre Naruto y sobre eventos que habían ocurrido recientemente en la villa.

- Ah, sí, alguna tengo – contestó el otro hombre.

Iruka se acomodó en su asiento y miró a Kakashi con expresión expectante. Cuando tras varios segundos de espera el jounin permaneció en silencio, el moreno suspiró.

- Me gustaría que me contaras alguna – explicó pacientemente.

- Ah, bueno… - Kakashi se rascó la enmascarada barbilla, tratando de pensar en alguna - ¿Te he contado alguna vez lo que pasó cuando me enfrenté a siete ninjas de Amegakure? – El otro hombre negó con la cabeza, y Kakashi comenzó su relato.

"La misión consistía en entregar un pequeño cargamento con víveres a una aldea que estaba sufriendo una hambruna debido a una mala cosecha. El señor feudal del país del fuego había considerado que este pequeño acto de bondad serviría para estrechar lazos con el país al que la aldea pertenecía. Kakashi tenía a su cargo a un chunnin, y entre ambos debían conducir la carreta cargada de alimentos hasta la aldea.

Se suponía que la misión iba a ser sencilla: una tarea fácil de realizar para que Kakashi tuviera oportunidad de terminar de curarse de las heridas causadas por una misión de grado S. Sin embargo, todo se había complicado cuando siete ninjas de Amegakure, contratados por un noble con aspiraciones de grandeza, habían intentado asesinarlos y destruir su cargamento.

Kakashi había ordenado al chunnin que huyera con la carreta y a continuación se había enfrentado él sólo a los siete ninjas. Estos no habrían supuesto ningún problema de no ser porque en aquellos momentos Kakashi tenía un hombro dislocado y varias heridas superficiales.

Pese a todo, tras una larga y heroica pelea, Kakashi los había derrotado ingeniosamente, logrando matar a seis de los siete ninjas y haciendo huir al séptimo."

Kakashi terminó su relato. Iruka no estaba seguro de cuanto de lo que el jounin había dicho era verdad y cuando era exageraciones. Sea como fuere, la historia resultó entretenida. El chunnin se terminó su vaso de cerveza, y mientras lo hacía vio su reloj.

Eran las doce menos cuarto, y él tendría que estar despierto al día siguiente a las cinco de la mañana.

El del cabello plateado parpadeó sorprendido cuando el sensei soltó una palabrota.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, mirándolo con el ojo izquierdo derecho entreabierto.

­- Se me ha hecho tarde. Mañana tengo clase – explicó apresuradamente el de la coleta al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

- Mm. Ya veo. Te acompaño a tu casa – ofreció Kakashi, imitándolo.

- Oh, no hace falta – aseguró Iruka.

- Ya lo sé. Pero me apetece hacerlo – respondió el más alto. Iruka sintió un agradable estremecimiento antes estas palabras. "¡Kakashi quiere acompañarme a casa!"

La verdad es que le apetecía que el otro hombre lo acompañara. Se lo había pasado muy bien charlando con el otro hombre, y aquella podía ser una buena oportunidad para continuar hablando con Kakashi un rato más. El chunnin sonrió.

- De acuerdo, entonces.

Salieron del establecimiento y caminaron hasta el edificio en el que Iruka vivía, hablando sobre una cosa u otra durante el trayecto. Tras varios minutos, llegaron a la puerta del edificio del chunnin.

- Me he divertido mucho esta noche. Deberíamos repetirlo – sugirió Iruka.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza de una manera tan enérgica que al otro hombre le pareció oír sus vértebras crujiendo.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Quedamos el miércoles que viene? – se apresuró a decir el jounin.

Un tanto asustado por la impetuosa reacción de Kakashi, el más joven trató de recordar si tenía algún plan para ese día.

- Creo que el miércoles estoy libre… Oh, no, espera… - El chunnin se golpeó la frente con la palma al recordar algo – No. No va a poder ser, Kakashi-san, el miércoles es la reunión mensual de los profesores de la Academia.

- Oh – Kakashi pareció desinflarse ante estas palabras.

- Pero el jueves me viene bien, y libro en la oficina central…

Una parte de él esperaba que el hombre le dijera que ese día estaba ocupado, y por ello se extraño cuando la respuesta del jounin fue un animado:

- ¡Sí! ¡El jueves me viene bien! ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos?

- ¿Cenamos en algún sitio? – propuso el más joven con una sonrisa cauta. Kakashi asintió.

- ¿Paso a recogerte a las seis?

- De acuerdo. Pero no llegues tarde, ¿eh? – bromeó el moreno.

- No lo haré.

- Hasta el jueves a las seis – se despidió Iruka, al tiempo que abría la puerta de su casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: Capítulo dedicado a Irukashi, que me pidió que escribiera un Izumo/Kotetsu. No es la pareja central precisamente, pero aquí los tienes juntos :P _

- Y entonces le prendió fuego. ¡Le prendió fuego¿Puedes creerlo? Tuve que hacer dos técnicas acuáticas para apagarlo, y esa pizarra quedó inutilizada – exclamó Sadako.  
- Son unos monstruitos – dijo Suzume.  
- Miradlo por el lado bueno – dijo Hayate con un tono burlón atenuado por su voz ronca – Al menos no tenemos a Konohamaru de alumno – continuó, pegándole un suave codazo al de la coleta en las costillas.  
- Sí, Iruka, la verdad es que no te envidio – admitió Sadako, y Suzume y Masahide asintieron.  
- Tampoco es para tanto. En comparación con Naruto, es un angelito – le restó importancia con un gesto el de la coleta – Aunque sí, la verdad es que a veces me dan ganas de estrangularlo.

Los profesores presentes en la habitación se rieron. Hayate comenzó a toser violentamente, e Iruka le tendió un vaso de agua.

- Gra… cough… Gracias, cough, cough – dijo el hombre entre toses.

El de la coleta sintió una punzada en el pecho. Le dolía ver que los pulmones de Hayate seguían dando problemas.

Los médicos le habían prohibido ya hacer misiones por tiempo indefinido, razón por la cual el tokubetsu jounin estaba trabajando en la academia ninja. Sin embargo, tener que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del barullo de una treintena de niños gritando a la vez estaba empeorando su condición.

La reunión duró varios minutos más, tras los cuales cada uno se marchó a su casa. Hayate esperó a Iruka mientras este terminaba de completar el acta de la reunión. En teoría aquello era trabajo del secretario, pero él estaba enfermo y en cama.

- Ya está. Gracias por esperarme – dijo el de la coleta dos minutos después.  
- No hay problema – contestó el otro hombre, tratando de reprimir una tos - ¿Te apetece llamar a los demás y…? cough… perdón… ¿… y hacer algo?  
- Suena bien – contestó Iruka.

Salieron del edificio, y el chunnin cerró con llave la Academia. Ambos hombres comenzaron a andar en dirección a la casa de Anko.

- ¿Qué tal va… cough… el tema de tus "gayumbos"? – Preguntó Hayate con una sonrisa burlona.

Iruka hizo una mueca.

- Déjame adivinar. Anko te lo dijo.  
- Ajá – contestó con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Has conseguido pillar ya al ladrón?

El de la coleta puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza para indicarle al otro que no pensaba decir ni una palabra sobre el tema, y Hayate hizo un puchero.

- Hayate, no me mires así – protestó Iruka – es jugar sucio.  
- Por supuesto que lo es. Todavía soy un ninja… - El hombre se calló y pareció entristecerse. Era obvio que pensaba en la posibilidad de que lo retiraran del servicio de forma permanente por el problema de sus pulmones. Para hacerle olvidar su preocupación, Iruka dijo:

- No, no he conseguido pillar al ladrón. Pero ha dejado de robarme.

El tokubetsu jounin fue a decir algo, pero se interrumpió al empezar a toser.

- Puta tos – se quejó.  
- Te pondrás bien – afirmó el de la coleta.

Hayate se encogió de hombros.

- Sí. Ya – y tosió dos veces más.

Llegaron a casa de Anko y llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – gritó Anko desde dentro.  
- ¡Anko, abre, que vamos a tomarnos una copa!

La chica abrió la puerta, poniéndose la chaqueta.

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes, hombre¡Tengo unas ganas de emborracharme…! – exclamó.  
- Ha sido lo primero que hemos dicho – señaló Hayate con una ligera sonrisa.  
- ¡Y pese a todo, habéis tardado en decirlo! – Anko les sacó la lengua y luego cerró la puerta.  
- Oye, eso de emborracharse…  
- ¡Sí, sí, sí! – interrumpió la mujer - ¡Ya sabemos que mañana tienes clase y que tienes que estar en la cama tempranito!  
- Tranquilo, nos tomaremos un par de copas y luego a casa. De todas formas, si hoy también llego tarde Yugao me matará.  
- Os lo advierto – dijo Iruka, señalándolos con un dedo - Como tenga que volver a dar clase con resaca, la culpa será vuestra.

Los otros dos se rieron, provocándole a Hayate un ataque de tos. Esperaron hasta que el hombre dejó de toser, y luego comenzaron a andar en dirección a la casa de Izumo y Kotetsu.

- ¿Os habéis enterado de lo de Gai? – preguntó Hayate.  
- ¡Uff, como para no enterarse¡Al volumen al que habla, creo que debe haberle oído toda la villa!  
- Claro, porque tú hablas en voz tan baja…  
- ¡Vete al cuerno! – la mujer le hizo un gesto obsceno.

El tokubetsu jounin refrenó en el último momento sus ganas de reírse, y luego dijo:

- Pobre Ayame-chan.  
- ¡Y que lo digas!  
- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo…? "Mi delicada flor del ramén, espero que juzgues las…" ¿cómo seguía…?  
- "las afecciones" – continuó por él Anko – "de este humilde y despreciable siervo tuyo qué sólo aspira a ser merecedor de respirar el aire que os rodea, y…" – la mujer comenzó a reírse, y Hayate la siguió.  
- Oh, Dios – murmuró entre risas y toses el hombre.  
- "Flor del ramén…" – continuó riéndose Anko.

Al fin, ambos consiguieron calmarse.

- Ay… - suspiró la mujer.  
- Sí… - Hayate se giró hacia el otro hombre - ¿En qué piensas, Iruka? – preguntó.  
- ¡Sí, eso, Iruka¡Estas muy distraído¡Ni siquiera te has reído con nosotros de Gai!  
- ¿Hm? Oh, lo siento. Es sólo que le dije a Kakashi que no podía quedar hoy por lo de la reunión, y como la reunión ha durado menos de lo normal, ahora me siento un poco culpable…  
- ¡Vaya con Kakashi¡Así que al final sí que se atrevió a pedirte una cita! – comentó Anko.  
- ¿Qué¡No! No. Sólo… quedamos para cenar – se apresuró a responder el chunnin, y luego, como los otros dos comenzaron a sonreírle maliciosamente, añadió - Como amigos.  
- Lo dudo – contestó simplemente la más baja.  
- ¡Anko¡Va en serio! Kakashi no me ha pedido una cita ¡Hayate¡Dile que Kakashi no me ha pedido una cita!  
- En realidad, creo que ella tiene razón – fue la respuesta del hombre.  
- Pero… No lo entendéis. Ya hemos quedado como amigos antes.  
- ¿Oh? – Hizo Hayate, y luego tosió.  
- Sí. El sábado – explicó al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas al hombre en la espalda.  
- Bueno, cough, eso sólo significa que él pensará que esta es vuestra segunda cita.  
- Tercera – corrigió Anko – Quedasteis para arreglar tus trampas. Él lo considerada otra cita – Sus ojos se iluminaron – Y para alguien tan chiflado como él, seguro que la tercera cita es cuando se folla.  
- ¡Anko! – regañó Iruka con su mejor voz de profesor – Mira, estáis muy equivocados. Kakashi sólo quiere que seamos amigos.  
- Lo dudo – comentó Hayate.  
- Y yo. Kakashi ha estado coladito por ti desde siempre – dijo Anko.  
- ¡No!  
- ¿No has visto como te mira? – preguntó Hayate. Iruka negó con la cabeza - ¿De verdad que no?  
- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó en la fiesta de navidad?  
- No demasiado – admitió el de la coleta con una sonrisa traviesa.  
- Ni tú ni nadie – se rió el otro hombre, y luego comenzó a toser violentamente.  
- Respira, hombre, respira – dijo la mujer, abanicándole con grandes aspavientos mientras Iruka lo sujetaba del brazo para que no se cayera. Cuando Hayate dejó de toser, Anko continuó hablando – Me besaste.  
- ¡Ah, sí, de eso sí me acuerdo! – Hayate se detuvo para toser – Estabais los dos borrachos.  
- Como todos.  
- Sí. Y alguien os dijo que estabais bajo un trozo de muérdago. Era mentira, pero te lo tragaste.  
- Bueno¿y? – inquirió el chunnin.  
- Que luego el señor copión vino a verme – explicó Anko con expresión de estar divirtiéndose mucho – Empezó a preguntarme cada chorrada… Que si tú y yo éramos felices, que si podía avisarle cuando cortáramos... El tío hasta me amenazó – dijo entre risas – ¡Me dijo que no me atreviera a hacerte daño!  
- Pero… Kakashi no suele actuar así… - A él la había parecido que Kakashi era adorablemente introvertido… "¿Adorable¿En qué estoy pensando?", se preguntó. "Demasiado introvertido. Sí, eso era lo que quería decir…"  
- Es que él también estaba borracho – explicó Anko.  
- Oh – Iruka se rascó la cicatriz sobre su nariz un tanto nervioso – Pero, si estaba borracho, a lo mejor no era él mismo…  
- Los niños y los borrachos son los únicos que siempre dice la verdad – dijo Hayate.  
- Los borrachos no sé, pero trabajo rodeado de niños y no veas las trolas que sueltan – los otros dos se rieron.  
- Pero es que, cough, eso, cough, no es lo único, cough. ¿No has notado que siempre te entrega a ti sus informes?

Iruka sí lo había notado, aunque sólo fuera porque los informes de Kakashi eran los más desastrosos de la villa. Sin embargo, siempre había supuesto que el hombre lo hacía para molestarle.

- Eso no demuestra nada – dijo. Hayate puso los ojos en blanco, y Anko resopló – Venga, chicos. Si eso fuera verdad, lo habría notado.  
- ¡Tú que vas a notar nada! – gruñó la mujer.  
- Oye, que yo soy una persona muy perceptiva.  
- Oh, sí que lo eres. Sabes cuando alguien te está mintiendo, y eres capaz de juzgar las intenciones de la gente, pero cuando se trata de cosas como estas, no te das cuenta de lo que pasa ni aunque… - Hayate trató de encontrar una comparación adecuado.  
- ¡Ni aunque te pidan una cita! – terminó Anko, y ambos se rieron. Una vez más, Hayate comenzó a toser. Iruka le dio una palmadita en la espalda y la mujer hizo gestos para indicarle que exhalara e inhalara aire lentamente.

Siguieron andando y llegaron a la casa de Kotetsu e Izumo. Hayate pulsó el botón del telefonillo.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó una voz masculina, que sonó distorsionada por culpa de los estropeados altavoces del telefonillo.  
- ¡Kotetsu, tío, dejad lo que estéis haciendo y bajad!  
- Anko, no hace falta que grites. Para eso está el telefonillo – Informó Kotetsu.  
- Si, ya, lo que tú digas. ¡Bajad! – gritó.

Un par de minutos después, los dos bajaron.

- ¿Qué os contáis? – preguntó Izumo.  
- A Iruka le ha pedido una cita Kakashi.  
- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó Kotetsu.  
- ¡Que no es una cita!

--

Esa noche, Iruka yació en su cama, incapaz de dormir. Las palabras de sus amigos resonaban en su cabeza.

"Tienen que estar equivocados", se dijo el chunnin. "Kakashi sólo me ve como una amigo…" Y sin embargo, debía admitir que algunas de las cosas que le habían dicho tenían sentido…

"¡No¡No puede ser¡Kakashi es heterosexual¡Por el amor de Dios, si se pasa el día leyendo ese estúpido libro pervertido!"

Repentinamente recordó que en cierta ocasión Izumo le había dicho que en la serie Icha Icha también había algunas escenas de sexo homosexual. "¿Y qué si las hay¡Eso no significa que él las lea¡E incluso si las leyera, eso tampoco significaría que le gustan los hombres, sólo que es un pervertido de tomo y lomo! No, Kakashi sólo quiere ser mi amigo, nada más."

El sensei se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. "E incluso si estuviera interesado en mí en ese sentido…" Iruka se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. "No, no saldría con él. Kakashi está totalmente chiflado, y hace mucho tiempo que me prometí a mí mismo que jamás saldría con nadie que estuviera más loco que yo ¡Y las promesas hay que cumplirlas, qué caramba!"  
CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

- ¡Iruka-sensei! – gritó alguien tras él.

El maestro se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Que alegría verte! – saludó mientras el chico lo abrazaba.

- ¡Iruka-sensei, ya que nos hemos visto, invítame a ramén! – pidió el niño con descaro.

El chunnin rió, le desordenó el cabello a su ex-alumno y le indicó con un gesto que lo acompañara.

- ¿Qué tal te van las cosas, Naruto? – preguntó cuando entraron en el Ichiraku.

­- ¡Aburridas! ¡Hoy nos pusieron a sacar topos de un campo de cultivo! – Naruto hizo un gesto de fastidio que se esfumó cuando Ayame les preguntó que querían. Ambos pidieron lo de siempre.

- Naruto, sabes que como genin que eres tu deber es realizar las tareas propias de tu categoría. Piensa que, aunque a ti esas misiones te parezcan aburridas, a su manera contribuyen al bienestar de Konoha – regañó cariñosamente Iruka.

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé… - Dos platos de ramén fueron situados frente a ellos por la hija del establecimiento, y Naruto comenzó a comer felizmente – ¡Hmph! ¡Por cierto, Kakashi me ha dado un recado para ti! – comentó el rubio cuando hubo terminado su primer plato de ramén.

- ¿Oh?

- ¡Sí! ¡Me dijo que te dijera que lo de hoy sigue en pie! – dijo, y luego frunció el entrecejo - ¿Qué es lo de hoy?

- Kakashi y yo hemos quedado para cenar – explicó el chunnin.

- No sabía que fuerais amigos…

- Bueno… Podría decirse que lo somos desde hace poco.

- ¿Habéis quedado más veces? – preguntó Naruto.

- Sí – admitió Iruka, sintiéndose algo incómodo por el bienintencionado interrogatorio.

- ¡Apuesto a que llegó tarde!

- Media hora – le dio la razón el chunnin con una carcajada. El rubio pareció sorprenderse.

- ¿Sólo?

- ¿"Sólo"? Naruto, llegar media hora tarde es llegar muy tarde.

- Sí, sí, lo sé, pero Kakashi nunca llega media hora tarde. La vez que menos tarde llegó, vino con casi dos horas de atraso… – reflexionó el chico, y luego le dedicó una radiante sonrisa - ¡Debes caerle muy bien si sólo llega media hora tarde!

- Eh… sí… supongo – Iruka se sonrojó y miró en otra dirección. Aquella conversación le estaba sintiendo sentir incómodo. "Como si no estuviera ya lo bastante paranoico por culpa de los chicos…"

- ¡Pero no me extraña, porque eres muy simpático y muy listo y muy buena gente! – lo alabó Naruto.

- Naruto… ¿estás intentando hacerme la pelota para que te invite a un segundo plato? - El rubio se ruborizó y comenzó a rascarse la nuca con un gesto avergonzado – No tienes remedio… - dijo, y le hizo un gesto a Teuchi para que le sirviera otro plato a Naruto.

---

Kakashi estaba contento. Muy contento. Tenía razones para estarlo. Tras años de contemplar a su chunnin preferido en silencio, se había atrevido a hablar con él. No sólo eso, sino que además estaban a punto de tener la que sería su tercera cita.

El jounin se sentía, por primera vez en su vida, lleno de esperanzas, y hasta el aire pegajoso y cálido del estío le parecía maravilloso en aquellos momentos. Al fin, Kakashi llegó a la puerta del Umino y tocó el timbre. Desde dentro de la casa se escuchó un adorable gritito seguido del sonido que hace un cristal al romperse. La puerta se abrió y un ruborizado Iruka apareció ante él.

- ¡A-ah! ¡Hola, Kakashi! – el susodicho alzó perezosamente una mano a modo de saludo y le entregó al chunnin el ramo de flores que había traído consigo – Esto… ¿es para mí? ¿Por qué?

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

- Me apetecía dártelo – contestó simplemente.

- No hacía falta. No es como si yo fuera una chica a la que hubieras invitado a una cita.

- No, claro – asintió Kakashi.

Por un segundo, el más joven se preguntó si se había preocupado inútilmente. Después de todo, parecía obvio que el Hatake sabía que no estaban saliendo juntos. El chunnin suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando tras una pausa Kakashi añadió:

– Está claro que no eres una chica.

Iruka resopló débilmente y cogió las flores.

- Pasa y ponte cómodo. Voy a ponerlas en agua.

Mientras el jounin se sentaba en el sillón, Iruka comprobó el reloj. "Sólo ha llegado un cuarto de hora tarde, y ha traído flores. Es casi como si fuera una cita…", reflexionó Iruka en silencio.

Comenzó a buscar en los armaritos de su poco utilizada cocina algún jarrón donde poner las flores. "¿Dónde guardo los jarrones…? Es más, ¿tengo jarrones?"

Tras registrar el último armario, el chunnin comprobó que no tenía nada remotamente parecido a un jarrón. Cogió una de las ollas aún por estrenar que Kotetsu le había regalado a modo de broma cuando se había comprado el piso y comenzó a llenarla con agua. Al mismo tiempo, examinó el ramo.

"Tienen el emblema de la floristería de los Yamanaka. Conociéndoles, le habrán aconsejado que me compre flores con un significado oculto." Examinó el ramo "Parecen ser tulipanes. Rojos. Tulipanes rojos. ¿Qué significan los tulipanes rojos?" Lo único que Iruka recordaba de las improvisadas conferencias que su ex-alumna, Ino Yamanaka, solía dar en medio de la clase, era que las flores podían significar cualquier cosa: desde envidia y odio a amor apasionado. "Bueno, a lo mejor los tulipanes rojos significan amistad…"

Mientras Iruka divagaba mentalmente, el otro aprovechó que estaba dándole la espalda para contemplar ciertas partes de su anatomía.

"Mm, Iruka sensei es muy, muy, muy sexy ", pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa maliciosa, y una ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostros cuando varios pensamientos lujuriosos pasaron por su mente. "¿De verdad tengo que esperar hasta después de la cena? ¡Quiero hacerlo **ya**!"

La olla estaba terminando de llenarse, así que Iruka comenzó a palpar con una mano la encimera en busca de las flores. Notándolo, Kakashi se levantó y se las acercó. El chunnin, que había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado acercarse, pegó un respingo, provocando que la olla se le cayera encima.

Iruka soltó una palabrota y comenzó a secarse la camiseta con un trapo.

- Ah… perdona, no quería asustarte – se disculpó el del cabello plateado, frotándose el cuello con los ojos cerrados en una mueca avergonzada.

- Está bien, no pasa nada.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Iruka? ¡Por Kamisama, eres un ninja! ¡Kakashi no debería haber sido capaz de acercarse tanto a ti sin que lo notaras!"

- Iruka-sensei… - jadeó el hombre junto a él con voz ronca, e hizo un ruidito lastimero. El más joven alzó la vista.

El Hatake estaba mirándolo. No, notó Iruka, estaba mirando su camiseta, más concretamente la forma en que esta se pegaba a su cuerpo ahora que estaba mojada. El chunnin se sonrojó, y Kakashi sonrió maliciosamente.

"Eh, espera un segundo…"

El Umino apenas tuvo unos segundos para darse cuenta de que estaba viendo la sonrisa del normalmente enmascarado ninja antes de que este comenzara a besarlo.

- ¿Qu…? – comenzó a protestar Iruka, y el otro aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro de su boca. El chunnin plantó firmemente sus manos en el pecho del otro y lo aparto de un empujón de sí mismo - ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que estabas haciendo!?

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza y miró al más joven, sintiéndose confuso por el comportamiento del otro. Entonces recordó la vehemencia con la que Gai le había aconsejado que no intentara nada hasta b después /b de la tercera cita, y que Genma le había dado la razón entre risas.

Por supuesto, Kakashi no sabía que Genma en realidad se había estado burlando de Gai en aquel momento, así que supuso que efectivamente esperar hasta la tercera cita era lo que debía hacerse. Un tanto avergonzado por haberse apresurado tanto, el jounin se sonrojó.

- Perdona, Iruka-sensei. Prometo que no volveré a hacer nada hasta después de la cena, ¿hai? – ofreció a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – gritó el moreno.

- Saa, tienes razón, Iruka-sensei – Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. "Oh, Dios", pensó Iruka mientras su ojos recorrían la curva de los labios del otro, la línea de su barbilla, la forma de su mandíbula… "¡No! ¡Concéntrate, Iruka! ¡No importa cuan atractivo sea, no vas a salir con alguien que esté más loco que tú, ¿recuerdas?!" - Yo tampoco quiero esperar – dijo, y comenzó a acercarse al otro, que se apartó apresuradamente - ¿Qué pasa, Iruka-sensei?

- Tú… tú no puedes… No puedes… - El chunnin se esforzó por dar cierto orden a sus pensamientos. La cara le ardía, y una sensación de angustia le oprimía el pecho.

- Iruka-sensei… - El del cabello plateado se acercó a él con una expresión de preocupación y Iruka retrocedió varios pasos, sintiéndose violento.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – protestó el profesor. Una extraña ira parecía haberse apoderado de él. "¿Por qué tiene que llamarme así? ¡Ahora cada vez que uno de mis alumnos me llame sensei pensaré en este… este pervertido besándome!"

- De acuerdo, Iruka-se… Iruka-san, pero dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿Que qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué me has besado? – inquirió.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Ya te he dicho que esperaré hasta el final de la cita para volver hacerlo – contestó alegremente.

- ¿Cita? ¡Esto no es una cita! – "¿Por qué, por qué demonios no escuche a Anko, Hayate y los demás cuando me dijeron que Kakashi creía que estábamos saliendo?", se preguntó. El corazón le latía con fuerza y una nausea se había apoderado de su estómago.

- Pero, Iruka-san, sí que lo es…

- ¡No, no lo es! – "¡Será arrogante el tío…! ¿De verdad piensa que puede decidir eso él solo?"

- Sí, sí lo es – Insistió.

- ¡Tú… tú…! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No puedes decidir tú solo una cosa así!

- Pero, Iruka-san, si… - comenzó el jounin.

- ¡No es una cita! – interrumpió - ¡No es una cita, por supuesto que no es una cita! ¡Yo NUNCA saldría contigo! – dijo, y luego, dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello, se cubrió la boca con las manos.

- Ya veo. -Kakashi volvió a ponerse la máscara, pero antes de que esta estuviera en su sitio el chunnin pudo ver que una expresión de profunda desolación había aparecido en su rostro.

- Yo… Kakashi, no quería decir eso, yo sólo…

Pero ya era tarde. El jounin había realizado los signos necesarios para la transportación y había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

- Odio cuando hacen eso – murmuró Iruka en voz baja.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

Iruka estaba en un estado mental próximo a la doble personalidad. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por haberle hablado a Kakashi como lo había hecho. El pobre hombre sólo había cometido el error de confundir el carácter amistoso de Iruka con… ¿afecto¿amor¿lujuria? El chunnin no estaba muy seguro de qué había creído el otro hombre que Iruka sentía por él. Además, la expresión que Kakashi había tenido en el rostro antes de literalmente esfumarse había reflejado tanto dolor, tanta añoranza…

Sin embargo, cada vez que el arrepentimiento le hacía dirigirse a la puerta de su casa para encontrar al jounin y disculparse, otra parte distinta de sí mismo protestaba. Sí, era una pena que Kakashi se hubiera sentido herido por aquello, pero el chunnin tan sólo había sido honesto.

Por otro lado, si iba a pedirle perdón, Kakashi podría malinterpretar el gesto. Al fin y al cabo, la razón por la cual Iruka se encontraba en aquellos momentos en aquella situación era precisamente la tendencia del jounin a ver signos de atracción donde sólo había amabilidad y cortesía.

De hecho, insistía esa parte de sí mismo, quizá sería una buena idea tener una charla con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke sobre la política de "anticiparse a las anticipaciones" de Kakashi…

El profesor suspiró, frotándose las sienes. Por Kami, cómo le dolía la cabeza…

--

Varios días de confusión y largos debates mentales pasaron. El chunnin sospechaba que estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con el asunto.

Su preocupación comenzó a notarse sutilmente en la forma en la que trataba a los que le rodeaban. Su paciencia con sus alumnos, empeorada ya por el calor asfixiante del verano, comenzó a menguar, e incluso los ninjas jounin comenzaron a andar con pies de plomo a su alrededor después de que le gritara a Asuma Sarutobi por señalar la casilla incorrecta en su informe.

Lo único de lo que Iruka se alegraba era de que Kakashi hubiera decidido evitarlo. El chunnin no quería ni pensar en hasta que punto podría haber llegado a ser peor su situación de haber comenzado el Hatake a perseguirlo.

--

Tras terminar sus clases, Iruka entró en la sala de profesores de la academia y encontró a Anko y a Hayate hablando dentro.

- Ah, hola, Hayate, hola, Anko – saludó - ¿Qué tal?

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada y luego la chica le señaló con un gesto acusador.

- ¡Iruka Umino, esto es una intervención! – gritó.

El chunnin parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear. Frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Una qué? – preguntó.  
- ¡Ya sabes, una de esas cosas en la que los amigos te cantan las cuarenta porque te estás comportando como un idiota! – explicó la chica.

Iruka miró a Hayate.

- Ha estado viendo demasiada televisión otra vez¿no? – le preguntó al otro hombre. Éste asintió con una sonrisa avergonzada – Anko, no sé el por qué de todo esto, pero te aseguro que estás exagerando.  
- En realidad, Iruka… - dijo Hayate – Sí que te has estado comportando deforma extraña últimamente.

El profesor se sonrojó. Sabía a qué se refería Hayate, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

- Que va. Me he comportado con normalidad.  
- ¡Sí, hombre! – gruñó Anko, sarcástica.  
- Hace tres días hiciste llorar a Asuma – Indicó Hayate, y luego tosió.  
- Uh, no – dijo lentamente Iruka - no le hice llorar.  
- ¡Pues poco le faltó! – insistió Anko.  
- Lo que queremos decir es que últimamente te has, cough, estado comportando, cough, de una manera un tanto agresiva – explicó Hayate.  
- Algo te preocupa, Iruka¡y queremos saber qué es!

El chunnin se sonrojó aún más.

- Nada. Yo… Nada. Nada, de verdad.

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada.

- O sea, que lo de Kakashi no era una cita. ¡Paga, Hayate! – dijo la chica, extendiendo la mano y colocándola delante del hombre.  
- ¿Qué? – hizo el de la coleta.  
- Aún no hemos confirmado nada, Anko.  
- ¿Pero no lo ves¡Se engaña a sí mismo¡Eso es que el copión ese se cagó en el último momento y no se lo dijo, y que ahora le da rabia porque en el fondo quería acostarse con él!  
- ¡Anko! – protestó el de la cicatriz.  
- O sí se lo dijo, Iruka le rechazó y ahora se engaña a sí mismo dicie… cough… diciéndose que hizo bien en rechazarlo.  
- Yo… No… Que va… ¡Dejad de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente! Y ya que estamos¡dejad de hacer apuestas sobre mi vida privada! – rugió el chunnin con su mejor voz de profesor.  
- Vale, vale… - dijo la chica.

Iruka se desplomó sobre uno de los asientos de la sala. Estaba agotado. Aquella última semana no podría haber sido más difícil.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Iruka? – preguntó Hayate con la voz ronca y una expresión de perro apaleado en la cara.  
- Nada. Yo… – el de la coleta suspiró - Es que… Es que me miró de una manera cuando le dije que no…  
- Ah. Entonces yo tenía razón – dijo el otro hombre.  
- ¡No¡Yo…¡Yo sí hice bien en rechazarlo!  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Anko, que se había sentado sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Que por qué¿No es obvio? - Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza – Bueno, para empezar es un pervertido…  
- ¡Bah, total, sólo porque lea Icha Icha…¡Izumo y yo también lo leemos, y tú lo sabes! – indicó Anko.  
- …es un irresponsable.  
- No tanto. Lo he tenido como líder de mi equipo y, en realidad, cuando hace falta puede ser muy cumplidor – comentó Hayate.  
- ¡Está más loco que yo¡Yo no salgo con gente que está más loca que yo!  
- Iruka¡te atreviste a gritarle a Asuma tanto que casi le haces llorar¡Hay que estar muy loco para hacer eso!  
- Y si que, cough, sales con gente más loca que tú. ¿Recuerdas cuando Anko y tú salisteis? – bromeó Hayate, y la chica le pegó un capón.  
- Entonces teníamos cinco años… - protestó el chunnin.  
- ¡Y ahora tienes la misma madurez emocional que tenías entonces! – refunfuñó Anko.  
- Yo… Yo… Yo no le amo – susurró el de la coleta por fin.  
- ¡Claro que no¡Apenas le conoces! – explicó la mujer.  
- ¡Exacto! – dijo Iruka - ¿Ves¡Por eso no debería salir con él!

Anko puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó, caminó hasta la pared más cercana y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra esta.

- ¡Como puedes ser tan idiota! – gritó, remarcando cada palabra con un golpe contra la pared.  
- Creo que lo que Anko quiere decir es que no hace falta que lo ames, o que lo conozcas muy bien – explicó calmadamente Hayate antes de toser un par de veces - Para eso sale la gente. Para saber más el uno del otro.  
- ¡Kakashi te ha pedido una cita, no que te cases con él! – recalcó la mujer con una mueca infantil.  
- Dale una oportunidad, Iruka.  
- ¿Y si…? – dijo en voz baja el profesor - ¿Y si no sale bien¿Y si descubro que él no me gusta?  
- ¡Pues cortáis y punto! De verdad, hijo, es que a veces pareces cortito… - sentenció Anko.

Iruka permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos. Sus dos amigos hacían que pareciera tan fácil. Las cosas no eran así. Las cosas eran siempre complicadas, difíciles, dolorosas… El profesor no pudo evitar pensar en Mizuki, en las promesas que se habían dicho el uno al otro y en la dolorosa traición del que había sido su amigo, si confidente, su amante…

Pero quizá tuvieran razón. Quizá debería darle una oportunidad al jounin, salir con él y ver que pasaba. Sería arriesgado, pero Iruka era un ninja. Estaba acostumbrado al riesgo y al peligro.

- Tenéis razón – admitió al fin, levantándose de su asiento.  
- ¡Pues claro, hombre!  
- ¿Adonde vas? – preguntó Hayate, siguiendo con la mirada al otro hombre, que había abierto la ventana de la habitación y se disponía a saltar al tejado de enfrente.  
- ¡A hablar con Kakashi! – respondió el de la coleta antes de desaparecer.  
CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

Si Iruka había tenido una semana dura, Kakashi había estado prácticamente en el infierno.

El Hatake ya ni sabía cuantos años llevaba adorando en secreto a Iruka Umino. El moreno era todo lo que Kakashi podría desear de una persona. Iruka dulce, inteligente, generoso, amigable, valiente, trabajador y tenía un carácter fuerte. Y por si eso fuera poco, era uno de los hombres más atractivos que el jounin había conocido nunca. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez, regañando a Anko (¡A Anko, la indomable e incorregible Anko!) con tanto ardor, había sabido que el chunnin sería la única persona a la que podría llegar a amar. Y, después de una eternidad de amarlo sin decírselo a alguien, se había atrevido a pedirle una cita.

Pero Kakashi se había equivocado. El jounin nunca había dicho la palabra "cita". No pensó que fuera necesario. Anticiparse a las anticipaciones. Ver más allá de lo que hay más allá. Esa era, después de todo, su filosofía como ninja.

Por lo visto, la de Iruka era otra distinta.

Pero ahora todo estaba claro. Iruka y él no estaban saliendo. Iruka nunca (Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Esa palabra no dejaba de resonar en sus oídos) saldría con él.

Desde aquel día, Kakashi había estado esquivando al chunnin. ¿Para qué hurgar en la llaga? A aquellas alturas, lo único que el Hatake quería era hacer un agujero en el suelo, meterse dentro y no salir nunca. Se sentía tan avergonzado…

Afortunadamente para él, Iruka también lo estaba esquivando. Eso facilitaba las cosas.

--

El del cabello plateado suspiró y soltó su tomo del Icha Icha Paradise. Era inútil. No podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para leer. Desde hacía varios días, sólo fingía hacerlo para que nadie sospechara que, en el fondo, lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en Iruka.

Iruka, hablando con él. Iruka, sonriéndole. Iruka, golpeando en su ventana.

"Hey, un momento…", pensó. ¿Iruka golpeando en su ventana? Eso no había pasado… El Hatake parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que el chunnin estaba encaramado en el marco de su ventana, golpeando el vidrio con los dedos.

- ¡Kakashi, por favor, ábreme! – dijo Iruka, golpeando el cristal una vez más.

El jounin se levantó de su silla como en trance y abrió la ventana.

El de la coleta entró en la casa, sacudiéndose el polvo de su camiseta.

- Gracias por abrirme, Kakashi – dijo sin mirarle - ¡Phew¡Qué calor hace ahí fuera!  
- Supongo – dijo Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros - Iruka¿qué haces aquí?  
- Eh… bueno, yo… quería hablar sobre lo del otro día. Yo… creo que me pasé de la ralla, y… - balbuceó el moreno, sonrojándose.  
- Oh, pero no te pasaste de la ralla, Iruka-san – contestó Kakashi, arqueando el ojo – Sólo dejaste las cosas claras. Querías que supiera que nunca saldrías conmigo, y ahora lo sé.  
- Ah… sí… sobre eso… - Iruka se rascó el cuello – yo… me puse nervioso. Tenía miedo, y…  
- Ah, eso lo explica todo. Salir conmigo te resulta aterrador. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, Iruka-san. Ahora ¿podrías irte? Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo el más alto con un tono aburrido.  
- ¿¡Quieres escucharme de una vez!? – rugió el chunnin con vehemencia.

El Hatake parpadeó, sorprendido a la par que fascinado por la energía del otro hombre, y alzó las manos en un perezoso gesto conciliador.

- De acuerdo. Te escucharé.  
- ¡Bien! – dijo Iruka en el mismo tono, y luego continuó, más calmado – Sí, estaba asustado. He tenido varias malas experiencias, y que tú quisieras salir conmigo me sorprendió. Pero… - dijo, e hizo una pausa – Me he dado cuenta de que fui injusto contigo. Y por eso he decidido darte una oportunidad. Es… es decir, si tú aún quieres salir conmigo, claro – terminó Iruka, sonrojándose y mirando la punta de sus sandalias ninjas con determinación.

Kakashi podría haber llorado de alegría, pero como era lo que Gai habría definido como "un tipo de lo más guay y moderno", se limitó a arquear su único ojo visible felizmente y a asentir lánguidamente con la cabeza.

- Claro que quiero – contestó.  
- ¡Genial! Sí… - exclamó el chunnin.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Podemos acostarnos ya? – preguntó Kakashi

Iruka se sonrojó furiosamente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Aún no! – exclamó el más joven – Técnicamente aún ni siquiera hemos tenido una primera cita.  
- Pero…  
- No, lo de hace unos días no cuenta – dijo Iruka con firmeza – Yo ni siquiera sabía que estábamos saliendo. Oh, y eso me recuerda… Cuando tengamos una cita, quiero saberlo, Kakashi.  
- Me parece bien – aceptó Kakashi con un gesto despreocupado. La verdad era que ya se lo estaba esperando – Pero, Iruka-sensei…  
- ¿Sí?  
- Besarte sí puedo¿no?

El chunnin se sonrojó.

- Por supuesto – dijo.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara con un gesto teatral y se besaron.

FIN

EPÍLOGO

El jounin acababa de volver de una misión particularmente larga. En aquellos momentos no podría haberse sentido más cansado. Le dolía todo el cuero y tenía razones para ello. Durante las últimas once semanas había tenido que pelear contra varios ninjas de alto nivel. Nada le apetecía más que irse a casa, darse un buen baño, tumbarse en su cama y dormir un mes entero…

Sin embargo, al pasar junto a la casa de Iruka Umino, cambió de opinión. Después de todo sí había algo que le apetecía más que irse a casa y descansar.

Miró a su alrededor. Ni un alma en la calle. Era comprensible. Era mediodía, y aunque ya no se encontraban en pleno verano el calor era considerable. Extendió su chacra en pero no sintió la presencia del chunnin dentro de su casa. Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro.

Rodeó la casa y subió ágilmente el muro del edificio vecino. Una vez allí, saltó y se deslizó por una diminuta tubería que corría por la pared exterior de la casa del Umino hasta llegar a su ventana. Ya sabía que Iruka no estaba en casa, pero aún así lo comprobó. No había moros en la costa.

El jounin comenzó a realizar los sellos necesarios para desactivar las trampas que Iruka había tendido. A aquellas alturas, los conocía a la perfección. Luego, abrió la ventana y se dispuso a esquivar el hilo de nylon que activaba una de las trampas más difíciles de evitar de la casa.

Fue entonces cuando la red lo atrapó.

--

Iruka gimió en los labios de Kakashi cuando el más alto profundizó el beso. El de la coleta se separó de su novio con la respiración entrecortada.

- Iruka-sensei… - protestó el del cabello plateado, haciendo un puchero que el más bajo ignoró muy a pesar suyo.

El chunnin cogió al otro por la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de él.

- Vamos, date prisa. Cuanto antes lleguemos a mi casa, antes podremos seguir.  
- Saa¿y no podemos hacerlo aquí mismo? – sugirió con picardía el Hatake, atrayendo hacia sí al otro y abrazándolo con fuerza.  
- Pero puede pasar alguien…  
- Ahí está la gracia – susurró Kakashi, y comenzó a lamer el cuello del otro.  
- Mm… pero si pasa alguien, te verá sin la máscara… - dijo el moreno.

Kakashi se detuvo de inmediato.

- Vamos a tu casa – dijo mientras volvía a colocarse la máscara.  
- Ya me parecía a mí… - rió el más joven.

Ya hacía casi dos meses y medio desde que Kakashi e Iruka habían comenzado a salir oficialmente, y algo menos de dos meses desde que habían estado acostándose juntos. Ambos habían comprobado que juntos se complementaban a la perfección, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho aún, ambos estaban terriblemente enamorados del otro.

Los dos hombres corrieron entre risas por las calles de Konoha, que a aquellas horas de la noche estaban prácticamente desiertas. Ambos eran ninjas y estaban muy motivados, así que tardaron poco en llegar a la casa del más joven.

Iruka se apresuró en hacer los sellos necesarios para abrir la puerta. La tarea era difícil con Kakashi besándolo a través de la máscara y frotándose contra él, pero aquello se sentía tan bien que al moreno no le importó. Al fin, la puerta se abrió y los dos amantes entraron en la casa.

Los dos ninjas se quedaron congelados. Intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. Había alguien en la casa.

Iruka y Kakashi sacaron varios y kunais de sus respectivas bolsas. Caminando silenciosamente, pegados a las paredes y listos para atacar en cualquier momento, llegaron al salón. Iruka encendió la luz.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – exclamó Iruka.  
- Hola, Ebisu – saludó simplemente Kakashi con despreocupación - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El ninja, que había estado retorciéndose en la elaborada red reforzada con chacra, se giró y los miró.

- Ah… Uh… Yo… - comenzó.  
- Un momento… Tú has estado fuera en esa misión estas últimas semanas… Y los robos pararon cuando tú te fuiste… - murmuró el chunnin conforme su mente comenzaba a juntar las piezas del puzzle – ¡EBISU¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBARME LA ROPA INTERIOR!? –rugió, volviéndose rojo de furia y preparándose para atacar al experto en entrenar a futuros Hokages con todo su arsenal de armas.  
- ¿Socorro? – pidió el hombre a Kakashi. Éste negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Me temo que en esto estás solo, Ebisu – dijo, los ojos arqueados en una sonrisa - ¡Buena suerte!

Los gritos de dolor de Ebisu pudieron oírse en toda a región del fuego.  



	8. Bonus track

Iruka terminó de pegarle la paliza a Ebisu y lo sacó de su casa de una patada en el trasero. Literalmente.

El chunnin estaba furioso. ¿Qué clase de pervertido le roba los calzoncillos a la gente…?

Kakashi, por su parte, se sentía increíblemente excitado. Iruka era aún más atractivo si cabía cuando se enfadaba, y verlo golpear a Ebisu lleno de rabia había sido todo un espectáculo de ira. Se acercó al otro por la espalda, se bajó la mascara y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacer algo así!? – gritó Iruka, ignorando los besos del otro - ¡A mí, su camarada, un ninja como él!  
- Sí, es increíble- le dio la razón distraídamente Kakashi. Comenzó a levantarle la camiseta.  
- ¿¡Sabes la de problemas que he tenido por culpa de su manía de robarme los calzoncillos!? Y eso sin olvidar lo mucho que me disgusté cuando vi que mis trampas no daban resultado – continuó Iruka.  
- Ebisu es malo y cruel – Acarició sus abdominales y fue subiendo.  
- ¡Sí! – exclamó Iruka – Espera¿te estás burlando de mí?

Kakashi soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Burlándome de ti, Iruka¿Ahora que estás así cabreado? No me atrevería – contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- Más te vale – musitó Iruka. Se dio la vuelta y lo besó. Kakashi tiró de la coleta con la que Iruka se estaba recogiendo el pelo y se la quitó. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el sedoso cabello – Mm. Bueno, tampoco es plan de dejar que ese cerdo pervertido de Ebisu nos estropee el día – continuó con una sonrisa traviesa después – Creo recordar que íbamos a hacer algo ahora¿no?

Kakashi asintió vigorosamente.

- ¡Sí!

Iruka puso los ojos en blanco. A veces Kakashi era como un niño. Lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a la cama, deteniéndose sólo para encender la luz de la habitación. Kakashi se dejó caer sobre la colcha, y luego se movió hasta que estuvo en mitad del colchón. Iruka se sentó horcajadas sobre él y volvió a besarlo.

Kakashi volvió a levantarle la camiseta a Iruka, y esta vez el chunnin le ayudó a quitársela. Lamió la zona en la que su cuello y sus hombros se unían y succionó hasta dejar una marca. Iruka, mientras tanto, no se quedó quieto. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Kakashi. Cuando el más joven desabrochó el último botón el jounin hizo el gesto de quitársela, pero Iruka lo detuvo.

- Déjatela puesta – dijo con una sonrisa picara – Me gusta como te queda.

Efectivamente, la camisa negra le quedaba genial a Kakashi, contrastando contra aquella piel tan pálida y tan apetecible. Iruka se inclinó para mordisquear uno de sus pezones y Kakashi arqueó la espalda. El más joven se rió maliciosamente y comenzó a frotar su trasero contra la entrepierna del otro.

- Oh, Iruka… - hizo Kakashi.  
- Diría que llevamos demasiada ropa puesta – jadeó Iruka.  
- Tú veras, Iruka-san. Has sido tú el que no ha querido que me quite la camisa – se burló Kakashi.  
- Idiota – masculló Iruka entre dientes. Se bajó de la cama y se quitó los zapatos y calcetines. Luego, comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.  
- Bonito striptease, Iruka… - halagó Kakashi.

Iruka se sonrojó, pero continuó desnudándose con soltura.

- Quítate la ropa tú también – le indicó.  
- Pero la camisa no¿no?  
- Deja de burlarte de mí, Kakashi – dijo Iruka, pero sonó divertido.  
- Ya te he dicho que no me atrevería a burlarme de ti – señaló Kakashi, y comenzó a desnudarse.

Iruka había empezado a quitarse la ropa antes que él, y por eso fue el primero en acabar. Se arrodilló en la cama, mirando con ojos hambrientos cada porción de piel descubierta mientras Kakashi se desvestía.

- Ven aquí – dijo con la voz ronca cuando Kakashi terminó. El jounin así lo hizo, sentándose frente a él, y se besaron apasionadamente.

Mientras se besaban, Kakashi cogió la erección del otro y comenzó a acariciarla. Iruka gimió contra sus labios y se separó de él.

- ¡Iruka! – protestó Kakashi – Vuelve aquí…

El chunin se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente y agacharse frente a él. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron como platos. ¿Iba Iruka a…? Iruka le pegó un lametazo a su erección. Oh, Dios¡sí que iba a hacerlo!

Iruka comenzó a trazar con su lengua la pequeña hendidura que había en el extremo de su miembro, y Kakashi gimió suavemente. A Iruka se le daba tan bien esto… El chunnin se introdujo la punta de su erección en la boca y comenzó a succionar rítmicamente. Su mano seguía moviéndose, subiendo y bajando por toda su longitud.

Luego, Iruka comenzó a bajar lentamente la cabeza, abarcando cada vez una parte más grande de la erección del otro. Siguió bajando hasta que sintió su glande contra la boca de la garganta. Entonces Iruka relajó los músculos de la garganta y bajó un poco más. Kakashi gimió al sentirlo. Iruka tragó un par de veces entorno a su miembro y esto, unido a la visión de Iruka entre sus piernas, casi le hizo perder la cabeza.

Demasiado pronto para el gusto de Kakashi, Iruka volvió a apartarse de él con una de aquellas sonrisas picaras que tanto le gustaban al jounin. Iruka le dijo algo, pero como Kakashi había estado demasiado ocupado observando su rostro ruborizado tuvo que repetirlo.

- Kakashi – insistió Iruka – Lubricante.  
- ¡Ah, sí! – murmuró Kakashi. Mierda, no recordaba donde estaba. Trato de hacer memoria, pero le era difícil ahora que toda su sangre se había acumulado entre sus piernas – Uhhh… ¿Dónde dices que estaba?

Iruka se rió y se estiró sobre su cuerpo para sacar el tubo de lubricante de debajo de la almohada.

- Aquí¿ves? – le indicó mientras se lo daba.  
- Buen lugar. Muy bien pensado – comentó Kakashi mientras abría el bote.  
- Sí, ya – Iruka se tumbó en la cama y abrió las piernas, y a Kakashi casi se le cae el lubricante al suelo al verlo.

El jounin se sentó entre sus piernas y, tras lubricar su dedos, colocó el primero frente a su entrada. Iruka asintió, y Kakashi introdujo el dedo. Este entró con relativa facilidad. Kakashi movió el dedo en derredor, estirando los músculos, y como Iruka no dio muestras de dolor Kakashi introdujo el segundo.

Esta vez, Iruka se tensó un poco, así que Kakashi hizo una pequeña pausa. Asió el miembro del otro y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente. Poco a poco Iruka se fue relajando, y Kakashi pudo introducir el tercer dedo.

- Vale… creo que ya estoy listo – le informó Iruka segundos después.  
- Bien – dijo Kakashi. Se echó un poco de lubricante en el miembro y, a continuación, cogió en brazos al chunin.  
- ¡Eeep! – hizo Iruka, sorprendido por la acción del otro - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó entre risas.  
- Me apetece probar otra postura – contestó Kakashi.

El del cabello plateado se arrodilló y apoyó la espalda de Iruka contra la pared tras la cabecera de la cama. Iruka, intuyendo a donde quería llegar Kakashi, envolvió con sus piernas las caderas del jounin y se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros. Posicionó su erección contra la entrada del otro.

– Vale¿preparado? – preguntó.

Iruka asintió con la cabeza, y Kakashi comenzó a empujar hacia delante. Su miembro entró lentamente en el cuerpo del chunnin, deteniéndose cada vez que el moreno daba muestras de incomodidad. Al fin, Kakashi estuvo completamente dentro del otro. Espero unos segundos para dar tiempo al cuerpo de Iruka a acostumbrarse a la invasión.

- Muévete – jadeó Iruka un rato después. Kakashi no se hizo rogar.

Comenzó a entrar y a salir del cuerpo del otro, primero con embestidas lentas y profundas, y fue aumentando lentamente la velocidad de sus movimientos. Mordió suavemente el cuello del otro y luego buscó sus labios para besarlo.

Iruka gimió contra la boca de Kakashi. Se sentía tan lleno… arqueó un poco la espalda, y esto hizo que el siguiente movimiento del otro estimulara aquella glándula dentro de él. Un grito entrecortado de placer se le escapó. Bajó una mano y comenzó a acariciarse con rapidez.

Los movimientos de ambos se hicieron cada vez más torpes y arrítmicos conforme se acercaban a la cumbre del placer. Kakashi sintió que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho más y, soportando con un solo brazo el peso del otro, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Iruka. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del sensei, y se movieron juntos hasta que Iruka gimió, arqueó la espalda y se derramó sobre sus manos y sus vientres.

Tras eso, Kakashi se dejó llevar. Sujetó con ambas manos el cuerpo del otro, entró con toda la fuerza y rapidez que sus piernas le permitían y luego él también llegó al clímax con un ronco grito de placer.

Iruka volvió a apoyar las piernas en el colchón, y Kakashi lo soltó con suavidad.

- Mm. Eso ha sido fantástico – susurró Iruka, acariciando el rostro de su amante.  
- Y que lo digas… - contestó Kakashi con una sonrisita en los labios. Compartieron un beso húmedo, y luego Kakashi apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del más joven – Hm. No me apetece irme a mi casa… - comentó.

Iruka casi se rió ante el fallido intento del otro de ser sutil.

- Si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo – ofreció.  
- ¿No te molestaré? – preguntó Kakashi con fingida indiferencia.  
- Nah. Es lo bastante amplia para los dos – le siguió el juego Iruka.  
- Bueeeno, si insistes…

Kakashi se levantó y apagó la luz. Se metieron bajo la sábanas y se acurrucaron el uno en los brazos del otro.

- Mm. Hey¿Iruka? – llamó Kakashi cuando el chunnin ya casi se había dormido.  
- ¿Mm?  
- Te quiero.

Iruka sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero, Kakashi.  
FIN

**ETA:** Mencioné que había utilizado un generador de retos para inspirarme en este fic. Pues bien, este fue el reto que originó esta historia:

_The story takes place in mid-summer. A character robs someone. A character becomes energetic during the story. During the story, a character makes a slip of the tongue._


End file.
